Le reflet de l'amour
by Elviramilari
Summary: Est-ce que son existence a vraiment un sens? La guerre contre Hadès est finie, Tip s'ennuie énormément... Mais il commence à éprouver des sentiments inconnus jusqu'à lors. La cause de toutes ces nouvelles choses? Pit. Tip x Pit, yaoi lemon /!\ C'est ma première fanfic, donc mon premier résumé... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Par contre le prologue spoil le jeu. Attention!
1. Prologue

**Titre:**_ Le reflet de l'amour_

**Crédits: **Kid Icarus Uprising appartient à Nintendo_  
_

**Couple: **Pit x Tip

**Genre: **NC-17 (au cas où, même si le rated M vient un peu tardivement)

**Note: **L'histoire se situe après la guerre contre Hadès, suivant la chronologie du jeu sur 3DS.

Rien à ajouter... Ah, si, je changerai de POV à chaque chapitre, alternant entre Pit et Tip. Bonne lecture!

* * *

PROLOGUE :

Le miroir de la vérité... la source de l'existence de Pit Maléfique. Cet ange mystérieux, sombre, rebelle, audacieux, solitaire et doté d'ailes noires : le clone défectueux de Pit. Ou plutôt la réincarnation de son côté obscur. Tip, car c'est ainsi que son rival l'a baptisé, pouvait parcourir les cieux sans avoir recours au don du vol, contrairement à Pit, dont les ailes ne sont que décoratives et ne lui permettant de voler que pendant cinq minutes avec le don de Palutena, la déesse de la lumière et la reine du royaume des Cieux. Le délai dépassé, ses ailes brûleront, telle la destinée fatale d'Icare.

Tip, après avoir perdu son combat contre son double, avait contribué à l'affrontement contre Médusa, pour son propre compte cela dit. Il avait ensuite aidé Pit à battre le Sorcier du Chaos pour reprendre l'âme volée de Palutena. C'est à ce moment là que tout a basculé... Pit a sauvé la vie de son sosie attaqué par le Sorcier du Chaos, brûlant ses ailes auxquelles il tenait tant. Tip lui a rendu la pareil en l'amenant jusqu'à la Source du Renouveau pour guérir ses ailes, mais a perdu son pouvoir de voler seul à cause de Pandora. De plus, dans une bataille, il a sorti Pit du ventre d'Hadès. Et depuis leur victoire sur ce dieu des Enfers, plus rien...

Pit et Tip.

Leurs forces sont égales, leurs caractères sont opposés.

On pourrait dire qu'il existe une relation particulière entre ces deux anges.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1: L'agitation d'une fête

Tip observa longuement l'enveloppe que lui tendait Pit, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Donc... c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Bah, l'invitation pour la fête !

- Quelle fête ?

- Celle en l'honneur de ma... notre victoire sur Hadès !

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que la paix était revenue sur le royaume. Sept jours durant lesquels Tip s'était ennuyé à mourir. Et pendant ce temps-là, voilà ce que préparaient Palutena, Viridi et Pit... Leur fameuse ''surprise''.

Tip rit intérieurement : '' Quand on pense qu'ils fêtent d'une certaine manière la mort de quelqu'un... ''.

L'ange maléfique releva les yeux vers le visage radieux de son double, et le contempla un moment, comme face à un miroir au faux reflet : au lieu de ses cheveux noirs de jais, il voyait des cheveux châtains et soyeux, puis à la place de son regard rouge et sombre, il plongeait dans des iris d'un bleu profond, captivants.

- Tip ? Tu viendras, hein ?

L'angelot le tira de son exaltation, alors qu'il était sur le point d'oublier le sujet de leur discussion. Il répondit sans réfléchir, et le regretta aussitôt :

- De quoi ? Euh, ouais.

- Yeees ! C'est donc une promesse que tu me fais ! Je compte sur ta venue alors ! C'est ce soir dans la Salle des Festivités !

Avant que Tip n'eut le temps de se reprendre, Pit lui mit la lettre dans la main et courut vers la Porte, sûrement pour aller voler en ville et distribuer les invitations au peuple.

Il soupira, exaspéré. Lui qui n'aimait pas la foule... cette fête lui sera sûrement douloureuse. L'ange aux ailes noires se dirigea vers le jardin, l'ennui lui revenant. Après tout, peut-être que cette soirée lui changera les idées ?

-XXX-

La joie et la bonne humeur étaient à l'apogée. Le monde affluait sous le dôme vitré de la pièce. La musique résonnait jusqu'au ciel étoilé. L'ambiance en était presque palpable.

La déesse des Cieux et celle de la Nature n'avaient pas chômé pour le décor. La faune et la flore semblaient avoir naquit dans la salle d'elle-même. Des petites lucioles voletaient tranquillement parmi les invités. L'arôme enivrant de fleurs exotiques aux couleurs pétantes flottait dans l'air. Les chants mélodieux des oiseaux au plumage fantastique se mêlaient à l'harmonie des instruments du grand orchestre. Quelques biches s'approchaient du buffet d'où s'échappait un fumet alléchant. Des mets délicieux s'élevaient sur les tables d'argent, innombrables : pour les centaines de personnes présentes, la quantité de denrées alimentaires d'excellente qualité ne manquait pas. Le tout était éclairé par une douce lumière chaleureuse, provenant d'un petit soleil en suspension à dix mètres au dessus d'une magnifique fontaine d'eau sculptée dans du marbre.

Le peuple lui même avait fait un effort pour être agréable aux yeux des autres, tous s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un.

Tip arriva en râlant dans la Salle des Festivités, l'esprit encore embrumé après sa longue sieste, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés. Il était venu à contrecœur, certain que cette fête l'ennuierait plus qu'autre chose. Mais il savait que s'il n'y serait pas allé, Pit serait déçu, bouderait, et lui ferait regretter par tous les moyens possibles et improbables. Et ça, il n'en avait aucune envie.

A peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la pièce que l'atmosphère qui y régnait le frappa en plein fouet, le réveillant complètement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'était la première fois depuis sa ''naissance'' qu'il assistait à ce genre d'événement. Tip sentit l'excitation monter en lui : il avait soudain envie de courir dans la salle, de manger, de boire, de danser, de connaître l'allégresse d'une fête.

Avant qu'il n'est pu admirer le décor, il se retrouva déjà encerclé par une douzaine de jeunes femmes gloussantes, rougissantes, dandinantes... en un mot: collantes.

- Bonsoir Général Tip~ !

L'interpellé tilta sur le ''Tip'', surnom que seuls Pit, Palutena et quelques autres dieux utilisaient. Apparemment, il ne serait pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Quant à l'appellation de ''général'', l'ange en était perplexe. Il se tint silencieux, irrité par leur intervention en plein milieu de son enjouement.

Sans plus de retenue, ces femmes commencèrent à l'aborder, le frôlant de leurs mains aux ongles poncés, vernis, et un peu trop longs et fourchus à son goût.

- Général Tip~ !

- Vous aimez la charlotte aux fraises ? Tenez, prenez un morceau !

- Voulez-vous boire un coup avec moi ?

- Vous êtes libre demain, Général Tip?

- Accompagnez-moi jusqu'au buffet !

- Êtes-vous célibataire ?

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

- Général Tip~ ! D'après les rumeurs, vous seriez le jumeau du Chef des Armées Pit, c'est vrai ?

- Vous vous ressemblez tellement ! Tous les deux aussi beaux~ !

Ces piaillements lui tapèrent sérieusement sur les nerfs... L'évocation de Pit fut de trop. Tip repoussa sèchement d'un revers de main ses importunes et répondit froidement :

- Évitez de me comparer avec l'autre oisillon écervelé. Et foutez-moi la paix.

Sa réponse rude eut un effet inattendu sur ces femmes... D'abord surprises par la dureté de son ton, elles finirent par rougir encore plus, les yeux pétillants. Et le pire c'est qu'elles poussèrent à l'union un soupir d'épanouissement.

- Haaaaaaaaaa~ !

- Quelle classe !

- Son côté sombre et froid me fait fondre~ !

- Il est trop craquant !

- Vous pouvez me signer un autographe sur la joue ?

Tip en resta bouche bée et fit quelques pas en arrière sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Dépassé, il tourna les talons et les ignora complètement. L'idée de quitter la salle finit par l'effleurer. Toutes ses couleurs, tout ce bruit, toute cette foule lui faisaient finalement mal à la tête. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps à cette allure... mais la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre le retint et il se dirigea instinctivement vers les tables du buffet.

Alors il aperçut la personne qu'il ne voulait surtout pas croiser ce soir-là.

Pit.

Qui le vit immédiatement, et qui lui fit de grands signes du bras, tout sourire. Tip, affolé, lui tourna le dos, comme si de rien n'était. ''Et meeerde !'' Trop tard. Il accourrait déjà vers lui, une cuisse de poulet rôtie dans la main.

- Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip~ !

- Punaise... t'approche pas, on va croire que je te connais...

Une multitude de regards s'était tournée vers eux, tous curieux de savoir ce que leur héros voulait au noiraud. L'ange maléfique serra les dents, maugréant. Il détestait attirer l'attention. Surtout dans ce genre de situation.

- T'es venu comme promis ! continua Pit en lui tapant le dos.

- Je le regrette déjà... marmonna Tip en détournant la tête, bien décidé à lui parler le moins que possible.

- Tu as goûté à la nourriture ?

- Nan, je comptais le faire mais tu...

- Faut que tu manges ça !

L'ange lui fourra la viande dans la bouche, trop rapidement pour que Tip puisse réagir.

- Hmpf !

- C'est bon ?

Il resta un instant interloqué avec la cuisse de poulet pendante dans la gueule, que Pit tenait toujours. Réalisant ce qui s'était passé, il repoussa violemment l'angelot, furieux.

- ÇA VA PAS ? ! Tu veux que je te déplume crétin ?

Pit, hilare, lui tendit son mouchoir.

- Tu as de la graisse sur le menton ''Général Tip'' !

L'autre lui arracha des mains, embarrassé, et le porta à ses lèvres pour s'essuyer... le parfum de Pit lui remplit les narines, capiteuse. Comme paralysé, il se laissa submerger par cette odeur si agréable, indescriptible. Il l'avait déjà senti plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, mais jamais aussi longtemps et fortement. L'ange maléfique ne pensait pas qu'une simple émanation d'un mouchoir le mettrait dans cet état. Prenant conscience de sa réaction, il se reprit un peu honteux.

Tip se frotta finalement la bouche et les joues légèrement rouges, il rendit le bien à l'ange naïf. Il s'apprêtait encore à lui crier dessus pour cacher sa confusion, mais celui-ci était déjà parti vers la table des boissons, toujours mort de rire.

Le clone lâcha un sifflement d'irritation et pourtant la faim prit le dessus. Il se servit un plat équilibré, contrairement à son rival qui pouvait ingurgiter sucreries, hamburgers et autres à la suite. Il préférait faire attention à sa santé. Et à sa ligne aussi.

L'odeur de Pit lui revint, troublante. Tip eut soudain chaud, malgré l'air frais diffusé par les hautes fenêtres de la salle. Il retira son foulard et le fourra dans sa bourse, mais la chaleur persistait. L'ange posa brutalement son assiette sur une table, et prit un verre d'eau à la fontaine qu'il but d'un coup. Il avait encore chaud... de la tête aux pieds. Tip s'appuya sur le rebord de la fontaine, haletant, et vit son reflet dans l'eau claire. Non... ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait, mais Pit. Son image lui occupait l'esprit en plus de son effluve. Effrayé par cette sensation inconnue, il plongea subitement la tête dans le liquide froid, tirant des cris de surprise et des regards en coin de quelques personnes aux alentours qui s'éloignaient rapidement en chuchotant. Il ne comprenait plus rien... Pourquoi avait-il si chaud ? Pourquoi rougissait-il en pensant à lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tip ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions.

L'air commençait à lui manquer, et des invités déconcertés et inquiets s'approchaient pour vérifier s'il n'était pas en pleine tentative de suicide. Tip ressortit la tête de l'eau et se releva machinalement. Il ne fit pas attention aux gens qui le dévisageaient et se dirigea vers la table où il avait laissé son assiette. Ses cheveux gouttaient et le liquide froid coulait le long de sa nuque. L'étrange émotion qu'il avait ressentit, disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparut. Tip se faisait de fausses idées, il en était certain... Il devait oublier. L'ange goba alors avidement tout le contenu de son plat et prit une autre assiette remplie à ras-bord. Au diable son régime !

Il en était encore au plat de résistance quand Pit le rejoint avec un verre en titubant, le visage légèrement rosit. Son double déglutit, préparé au pire. Il ne devait pas éprouver le même sentiment que tout à l'heure. Il en était hors de question !

- Z'ai pris... du zus de raisin... ! Et, wow ! Hoc ! Il arrache ! Bafouilla l'angelot les yeux papillonnants.

Tip saisit vivement la coupe et renifla le breuvage pourpre qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- Imbécile ! T'as pris du vin ! … Et visiblement tu tiens pas l'alcool.

- Mais si... ! Ze vais très... bien ! Hic ! Pour la peine...

- Quoi ?

- … Ze vais prendre un deuxième verre !

- Ah, parce que c'était ton premier ?

Sans répondre, Pit fit trois pas en avant, visiblement résolu à reprendre un coup et s'étala finalement de tout son long dans un sorte de grognement. Tip le toisa un instant sans broncher. Il n'était pas obligé de s'occuper de cet incapable après tout. Mais après un moment de réflexion et d'hésitation, il le releva en le soulevant par la taille et le traîna hors de la salle, loin de la foule qui s'assemblait autour d'eux en murmurant des choses, que l'ange aux ailes noires préférait ne pas connaître.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

- Niiiiiiaaan ! Ze veux chanter ! Laisse-moi encore un peu... Tiiiiip... balbutia Pit une dernière fois puis s'assoupit comme une masse.

- Raaaaaaaaaaah ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? !


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Les mystères et l'eau

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, créant ces petits faisceaux de lumière chauds et taquins, aux ondulations douces et caressantes. Cet effleurement chaleureux arracha doucement Pit des bras de Morphée. L'esprit encore embrumé, l'angelot ouvrit lentement les yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce... et se trouva dans une position assez étrange. C'était pas la première fois, certes. Il lui arrivait souvent de se retrouver à faire la chandelle en se réveillant, après un rêve rempli de nourriture, friandises et tout et tout. Le rapport avec sa pose matinale ? Aucun. Mais là, il avait les pieds nus sur son oreiller, ses vêtements habituels tout froissés, le corps en travers du lit, la tête dodelinant au-dessus du vide et les bras croisés dans son dos. De quoi avait-il rêvé pour se positionner ainsi, n'était pas vraiment la question qu'il se posa. D'ailleurs, après réflexion, Pit n'avait pas rêvé. Nan... il avait un gros trou noir dans sa nuit. Le néant.

L'ange aux ailes blanches se redressa nonchalamment et étira ses membres engourdis. Se massant le cou endolori, il tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Primo : il avait fait quoi hier soir ? Facile, il était à la soirée. Deuxio : qui avait-il vu juste avant son trou de mémoire ? Euuh, ''l'autre'' sûrement. Question plus cruciale : il y avait quoi au buffet ? … Non-non-non-non-non. Pit s'ébouriffa les cheveux (plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, si c'était possible). Il lui manquait un élément dans ses souvenirs... il se rappelait avoir mangé de tout, gambadant d'une table à l'autre, puis il était allé titiller ''l'autre'' avec une cuisse de poulet, il avait fuit ensuite sa colère en riant et s'était dirigé vers une table... Une table de ? L'angelot réalisa soudain avec horreur. IL AVAIT LOUPÉ LE FEU D'ARTIFICE ! (1) Il se leva d'un bond, effaré et déçu... erreur. Un violent vertige le prit et le fit tomber de son lit.

Au milieu de sa chambre bordélique.

C'était un trait de caractère particulier chez ce chef des fières armées de Palutena. Il gardait tout ce qu'il trouvait et ramassait, parallèlement. Pour les armes qui recouvraient un tiers de la surface du sol, c'était compréhensible, puisque Pit n'avait pas de poche à quatrième dimension. Quant aux deux tiers restants... on piochait de tout. Du canard de bain au parasol à motifs de cœurs en passant par le fer à repasser rouillé. (2) Sans compter le linge sale ou propre (seules l'odeur et la couleur pouvaient les différencier) éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, les caleçons abandonnés sur une bouée bleue à pois blancs ou encore les tuniques usées gisants dans une casserole en cuivre. Mais le plus choquant dans tout ça, c'était certainement les chaussettes dépareillées et trouées qui comblaient les derniers petits espaces libres de la chambre.

Pit portait pourtant des sandales.

D'ailleurs celui-ci se tenait la tête à deux mains, comme si elle était prête à lui échapper. Dans un gémissement de douleur, il se releva et traversa tant bien que de mal la pièce en trébuchant. Pas seulement à cause de sa tête qui bourdonnait. Mais aussi à cause du bazar.

- Nom de Palutena ! J'ai pourtant pas touché à la salade exotique aux épinards et à l'ananas de Viridi ! souffla-t-il entre deux plaintes.

Il grommela encore un long moment en se dirigeant inconsciemment vers les bains. Ou par instinct. Pit tituba jusqu'aux vestiaires près de l'entrée... et continua son chemin sans s'arrêter avec la même démarche qu'un canard constipé. Retenant son envie de rendre tous les délicieux mets d'hier, il ne remarqua pas qu'une des niches à linge était occupée par quelques vêtements noirs.

Les thermes du Palais de Palutena étaient une merveille pour Pit. En comptant la cuisine. La déesse les avait rénové à la romaine, décuplant ainsi le plaisir de son protégé. Il y avait désormais diverses pièces. En plus du bain chaud (le caldarium, qui se situait dans une pièce très éclairée et constituée de plusieurs bassins dont une piscine) s'ajoutaient maintenant : un bain tiède (le tepidarium, dans la salle munie de bancs), un bain froid (le frigidarium, dans une petite pièce obscure surmontée d'une coupole ouverte en son centre), le bain de vapeur (le sudatorium, le sorte de hammam près des vestiaires) et enfin quelques salles de gymnastique et de sport. Pit ne suivait pas le processus habituel des baignades, il préférait de loin le bain chaud et avait un petit faible pour le froid, très rafraîchissant après ses entraînements rudes.

Il opta pour le caldarium pour soulager un peu son mal de tête. L'angelot s'avança difficilement jusqu'à celui-ci, distinguant à peine le bout de ses doigts du bras qu'il tendait devant lui, en quête d'un mur ou d'une colonne de pierre quelconques susceptibles de l'achever. Le sol couvert de mosaïque était dangereusement lisse et humide, et Pit, les pieds encore nus, glissa dans un petit cri de surprise et chuta droit dans un bassin.

Son magnifique plat pourrait rendre jaloux un raz-de-marée.

Complètement étourdi (et trempé), il jaillit de l'eau chaude en crachotant. Déesse. Sa journée commençait bien. Un mal de tête doublé de ses membres meurtris. Fatigué, il s'ébroua comme un chien (avec une impression de déjà-vu) et s'assit sur une marche qui composait l'escalier d'accès du bain (en gros). Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, mais force d'habitude, Pit s'en foutait. Il se détendit donc dans l'eau bienfaitrice qui lui léchait agréablement les seules parties dénudées de son corps. Les maux de tête qui lui torturaient l'esprit diminuèrent rapidement, l'angelot s'appuya sur le rebord et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Fiuuuu... j'adore ces bains.

Sa voix se répercuta contre les parois hautes et embuées des thermes vides... ?

Un grognement s'éleva au milieu des volutes de vapeur à quelques mètres de Pit qui, surpris, se redressa brutalement et tourna des yeux ronds vers l'origine du bruit. Qui prenait un bain à cette heure ? D'ailleurs, il était quelle heure, là, actuellement ? Un clapotement lui répondit, et des ondulations brisèrent la surface calme du liquide chaud. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Sur le qui-vive, Pit se prépara à lancer sa super-nouvelle-technique-d'auto-défense-hyper-développée qui consistait à...

- Tip ?

- T'as la gueule de bois on dirait, moineau.

L'ange brun émergea de la vapeur d'eau, l'air las. Et juste couvert d'une serviette qui lui enserrait la taille. Quoi de plus étonnant dans un bain. Sous le regard incrédule de son double, il s'installa avec un soupir d'agacement sur la même marche que lui, à une certaine distance. Le chef des armées le fixa droit dans les yeux, indécis.

- Tu prends des bains toi ? lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- ...

Comment interpréter la grimace que faisait l'ange maléfique à sa remarque? Pit prit son silence pour un ''oui'' franc et sincère. Heureux de savoir que son sosie partageait finalement les mêmes loisirs que lui, il le contempla avec curiosité. D'abord ce visage si semblable au sien aux yeux rouges, encadrés de mèches sombres qui gouttaient. Puis l'ange aux ailes blanches continua son observation et se stoppa net sur le torse dénudé à la peau blanche et ruisselante qui s'offrait à lui, sous le coup d'œil dubitatif de Tip.

Attendez... l'ange maléfique se baignait sans ses habits ? !

Le temps que l'information lui atteigne le cerveau, Pit resta la bouche béante et les joues rosies.

- Tu... tu prends ton bain nu ? bégaya-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Tip leva son regard ténébreux vers la haute voûte des thermes, et croisa les bras sur son buste musclé.

- Nan, il m'arrive de le prendre en tutu rose de danseuse, avec un nez rouge de clown, des bottes en caoutchouc jaune fluo et un pull moulant verdâtre tricoté par Palutena. Tu sais, celui qui gratte... ?

L'angelot resta interdit. ''L'autre'' avait des habitudes bizarres. Repoussant l'image ridicule de la description de Tip qui fleurissait dans son esprit, il resongea aux événements de la veille. Son double était là aussi. Peut-être qu'il savait ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser sa question, l'ange brun le devança.

- T'étais bourré hier. Avec un seul verre de vin. Ce qui t'as amplement suffit à avoir un mal de crâne horrible en te réveillant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ! Mais comment...

- Tu t'étais endormi comme une masse après avoir dit des conneries. C'est moi qui t'es ramené dans ta... chambre.

D'accord... ça expliquait pas mal de choses. Mais toujours pas sa position matinale. Une autre question lui trottait dans la tête après récapitulation mentale. Hier, il a bu un verre d'alcool et était saoul direct après. C'était sa ''première fois'' mais il savait quel genre d'état c'était d'après son ''étude approfondie de la philosophie humaine du peuple des bars''. Donc... Un peu excité à cette idée, il demanda à Tip, les yeux pétillants.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait des trucs bizarres ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah, je sais pas moi... J'ai chanté ? J'ai dansé sur le buffet ? Lancé des cailloux au gens? Montré mon ventre en criant « C'est qui le papaaaaa ? ! » ? (3)

- Gné ? Euuuh... je suis pas sûr pour les deux dernières mais tu as tenté à un moment de chanter avant de t'endormir.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais... et au fait, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ta grotte.

- Ma grotte ?

- Cette caverne d'Ali Baba que tu utilises comme chambre, crétin.

- Bah quoi ?

Tip ne répondit plus rien, l'air exaspéré. Nan, franchement l'angelot ne saisissait pas. Comme quelques autres petits détails dans le récit de son double. Tip serait resté auprès de lui pendant qu'il divaguait ? Il s'était occupé de lui et s'était même chargé de l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre ? Et d'où connaissait-il l'emplacement de cette pièce ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit à son sosie où elle se trouvait. Le Palais de Palutena était vaste et sa chambre était censée être dure à dénicher : étant le chef des armées de sa déesse, son logement était plus sécurisé que les autres, histoire d'éviter quelques tentatives de meurtre. Ou autres.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais friper comme un vieux si je reste ici... Ah, et une dernière chose. Palutena a reporté le feu d'artifice à demain, le temps que tu te remettes sur pieds, ajouta-t-il en s'étirant.

- Ah bon ?

Cette nouvelle laissa Pit encore plus perplexe. Sa chère déesse avait changé le programme juste pour lui ? Elle qui était si à cheval sur l'organisation de la fête ? Impossible. Elle avait beau chouchouter son ange gardien mais sa ponctualité et son sens de l'ordre l'emportaient.

Touts ses premiers petits mystères avaient étaient résolus, seulement pour laisser place à de nouvelles énigmes. Après délibération, pour lui Tip était la clé de toutes ses questions.

L'angelot l'observa donc se lever en créant des vaguelettes sur l'eau et remonter les marches sans un regard pour lui. Et la vision de Pit tomba sur les jambes fuselées de Tip. Sur ces lignes envoûtantes qui se courbaient, ces muscles qui travaillaient sous la peau lisse, pure et blême, ce déhanchement hypnotique rythmé par ces pas droits et dignes. Il en eut le souffle coupé, complètement sous le charme. Mais sa contemplation prit brusquement fin quand l'ange aux ailes noires s'enfonça plus loin dans la vapeur.

Pit jura. Il aurait bien voulu voir un peu plus haut, sous cette insolente serviette qui devait cacher un trésor hors norme.

Nan, mais à quoi il pensait ? ! Embarrassé par ses propres idées, il se frappa fermement les joues. C'était stupide ! Tip était son sosie, il devrait avoir le même corps que lui ! Mais celui de l'ange maléfique avait quelque chose... d'attirant, et Pit en avait conscience. Rougissant, il marmonna pour lui même.

- Mais alors... même si on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau... Tip serait plus sexy que moi ?

Paf. Vexé.

* * *

(1) Oui, il n'a vraiment pas l'esprit clair le matin. Surtout après s'être saouler.

(2) Comment ça, « ces objets ne rentrent pas dans le cadre temporel de l'histoire de base »? Vous pensez qu'il y avait des soft-creams à cette époque peut-être ?

(3) Petit clin d'œil à une expérience vécue d'une amie.


End file.
